Alenthylian Church of the Light
Overview The Alenthylian Church of the Light, or simply the Alenthylian Church or the Church of the Light, is the current most prominent church in Alenthyl. Worshiping the Lady Light as an all personification of the Holy Light itself, the originating entity established by Saint-King Alen Capewell before his holy conquest that would plunge Alenthyl into brutal conflict. The church seeks to destroy all that worship the Dark, the church generally attempts to make life harder for those that do not particularly believe in their holy mission. It is run by the Pontificate and lead by the Pontiff. There are several splinter branches and smaller sects, though those are not endorsed by the Church and instead are seen as heretical and unofficial, not following the true teachings of the Light's chosen, the Pontiff. Over the years, the Church has faced corruption from within. The Pontiff staged a revolution against the Capewells and many institutions of the Church within Alenthyl changed drastically. Since then, the Church has been mistrusted and seen as corrupt, despite massive internal reforms to avoid something similar happening. After the corruption of the Church was uncovered and much of the original structure of the church was reformed after 3E 1167, the beliefs held by many of the church-goers within Alenthyl began to change. While much of the structure of Alenthyl has seen minor change after the destruction of the Capital Lands in 3E 1150 and subsequent happenings within the Alenthylian rebuild, the Alenthylian Church of the Light has seen by far the most change of all. Turning to teachings of those adamant on restructuring the corrupt Church in 3E 1174, the new Pontiff of Alenthyl, Zeke Montero secretly instructed much of the remaining officially recognized churches within Alenthyl to establish a holy figure of worship and complete personification of the Light's holy power, The Lady of the Light. Clergy The Pontiff The Pontiff is the highest priest of the Light in all of the realm, and is the King's spiritual advisor. He is considered the Light's voice in Aevonhold, and is said to be able to communicate with the ethereal being directly. All Bishops swear to the Pontiff himself, instead of the King. The Pontiff chooses an heir from amongst all Bishops in the world himself, and upon ascension, the Bishop sacrifices his name and all worldly possessions, taking a new name which he chooses, assuming the title of Pontiff. The Archbishops The Archbishops are essentially higher ranked Bishops with the exception of being over an entire region or nation. They are charged with the management of the Bishops and the Clergy in their territories. The Bishops The Bishops manage Bishoprics, which are usually monasteries which act as the headquarters for religious advice in a Count's domain. These Bishoprics are home to many Lightsmen, who are former criminals, volunteers, or devout individuals who swear their life to serving the Light and enacting its will. Mostly, they scribee religious texts. The Clergy These are the basic "fathers" of local churches, who typically answer to a local Bishop. They have very little power within the hierarchy of The Holy Church itself, but act as high individuals in the communities they live. Every Earl and Duke has a personal father under them who gives advice to him and helps the community in general. Saints The Alenthylian Church of the Light pays specific homage to a few canonized and exalted Saints of the Light. Saint-King Alen * The Light Reborn * Patron Saint of Humanity, Virtue, Regnancy * Symbol: Radiant Crown Saint Florian * The First Pontiff * Patron Saint of Wisdom, Theology, Education * Symbol: Golden Crosier and Book Saint Roan * The Healer * Patron Saint of Life, Health, Purity * Symbol: White Dove Saint Francois * The Templar * Patron Saint of The Templar, Safeguarding, Craftsmen * Symbol: Red Cross Patee Saint Owen * The Vanquisher * Patron Saint of Victory, Battle, Prowess * Symbol: Silver Warhammer Saint Constantine * The Warden * Patron Saint of Justice, Prosecution, Custodianship * Symbol: Black Rook Saint Varren * The Guiding Light * Patron Saint of Salvation, New Frontiers, Luminance * Symbol: Golden Lantern Saint Samuel * The Protector * Patron Saint Protection and Wards * Symbol: Silver Shield Saint Roland * The Watcher * Patron Saint of Sentinels and Watchmen * Symbol: Golden Viewing Glass Saint Edward * The Consecrator * Patron Saint of Binding and Blessing * Symbol: Silver Bellows Helmet Category:Browse Category:Factions